the night hold my soul for the sun has my heart
by skittiso
Summary: onna has to move to the hills nad meets soem new ppl. she learns that she is desten to be with vladmir but her heart belongs to sav but even worst she has a bf that says he is in love with her...onna has it bad 3 boys with drama and no friends to help!
1. Chapter 1

airyonna MacKinsin,Julie satin, Shilla Hartman, Zarha black, Patten Gavin, Vladimir black, Steve Johnson, Sav Gavin,

zack Paterson Stacy Linn Whispers

Chapter 1 "Dream"

It was three am and I could not sleep I was so mad how

can she have move me away from what I know, who I am, right when I am going to high school grade nine. It is not like I did not want a brother or sister but could I have that with out leavening my life behind and boy friend behind, I promise him I will call him every day and email him too and how can I live with out Stacey my bff ever sent the grade 4 I hope I can live sent I am in the hills now. Well I have to sleep unless I want to go to school with bags under my eyes. As I dosed off I was started thinking about how it is. is it nice or are all the people there mean and I will be a out cast? Will I go throw school a out cast my rest of high school just because my mom and dad are gonna have a baby and we need the space so they made me move out here. I know I will not fit in prep is not my thing. I am more a wear jeans and sweeter with a pair of tinny shoes kinda girl.

When I fell asleep I was dreaming about me laying in this room and looking in a boy with these green eye that were so beautiful that I was looking in them the whole time I never seen him before and then I heard the boy say my name it was faint but I heard it. when he said it ,it was more like he was telling some one my name and then I saw who he was talking to but the person look so not real like she was fake but the boy and her look smellier like they were we related. Then everything went black i could not open my eyes and then I heard crying of a baby no two babies it sound like they were very young maybe just born .I was lost in the sound of the pain screaming and people talking... Intel I started to see it was a young girl maybe six teen she was dying i could see it in her eyes that she was in very bad pain but at the same time she was having her babies? She was screaming and squeezing the beautiful boys hand so hard it was turning reddish pink. the young girl she look so familiar but not like some one I have seen before she looked not like the others but more casual less up tie and perfect. she had reddish brown hair that was cruling around her face her green eyes were blood shot and full of tears, her skin had more life to it unlike the others. then there was the boy he was holding her hand comforting her and wiping the tears off of her cheek as he was I saw his eyes look down on her like he was losing her forever and he loved her with all of his Harte, we will be together aging with are babies I promise I promise you... I love you the boy said and kissed the girls forehead. Then holding the first baby witch was a boy he said look at this beautiful son you had he is so wonderful he loves you and will never forget you. The baby had green eyes and brownish hair. Then boy with the beautiful eyes stared saying a something I could not hear but I could see the boy was freaking out the girl was dead then I could hear he was scramming help her my baby girl is in there get her out! The beautiful boy was screaming. I started choking it was my name loud and clear "help Airyonna is dying help her Ariyonna no I love you, you cant leave me" the boy said with tears falling off of his young boy was cry so loud it was muffling everything eles the boy was saying...then a woman walked in to the white room it was my MOM!!

My eyes felon open I was drench in sweet I was griping my blanket so hard my hand stared to cramp like I would when I would have a bad dream but I got over them when I was ten. Good morning hun?, I thought you would be sleeping I was coming in here to wake you up. My mom said with a smile on her face. Yeah well I am up .I said rolling over to see her. hun you look horrible did you sleep good? She said coming closer to me. no I am ok I just had a bad dream that's all. I said trying to remember it. Okay hun love you, Then she shut the door and said well breakfasts will be ready soon. I pulled the covers over my head and yond. For some reason I could not remember what that boy look like in dream for the life of me but I wanted to.

Airyonna come down stars I have some one for you to meet. my mom yelled. Ok I yelled and sat up. I got up brush my hair really fast and slip some jeans on and a sweater I walk down the stars I heard some girl talking to my mom to young to be a friend of hers maybe a girl scout they might be selling cookies around here. Hiya there. that girl said with a smile. Hi. I Said. Airy baby this is Julie satin she lives here on this block maybe you and her can hang out at school she said the same way she dose when she knows I will not like something. Yeah sounds fun. I said trying to be nice but it was hard the girl had on a pink shirt with a jean skirt and socks that go up to her knees that were pink as well. Her hair was up in a haft pony tail and curled but the bottom of the haft was start. She had on light pink lip gloss and she had a blue tooth that was pink too. She was not what I would hang out with at home but here she seemed as best as I could get I bet every one here was prep so why not hang with the nice one.i think she is nice at least...Ok so lets go to school I have a ton of people that want you to meet. Julie said pulling my arm to the door. Bye sweet Harte .my mom said picking up her coffee to take a drink. Ya bye . Grabbing my school bag on the way out of the door to the car.

Julie got in to a hot pink sports car and said I know it is nothing like me but my mom said that it will attract boys so I got it. She said with a ashamed look on her face. The funny part was she and the car was a spiting image of each other. The seats were pink leather and she had fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror in her car. she even had some one drive the car for her that wore a hot pink suit and he was a boy...

We stared to see the school and every one had a nice car and were preps wow I felt so differnet. the car came to a stop and Julie said well here we are Damion's high. Julie said with a cackle with her last word. She opened the door and fixed her skirt and grabbed her bag from the back seat where i was siting. I opened the door and septet out and as soon as I looked up every one was laughing and whispering. I turned around and grabbed my bag from the seat. Then I heard some one say "she will so not last with those pants on"!I blushed and put my bag on my shoulder.

Julie!!. Some one said and walked over to us. Why are you hang out with that new girl that like has no style. The girl said and pointed at me. Oh well...she lived right next to me so I thought to be nice and give her a ride. Julie said . When the bell rang I side with relief and started walking to the front door to go to the office to get my schedule. When I reached the door so many people hitting and pushing to get in to the doors. Is this even wroth it? I do not think so at least. as I walk in the doors it was so neat and nice inside there was posters up every where and lazy boy chars in the halls by each front door of a classroom. I went to the office the lady there look like she just got out of school her self but her name on her desk said mrs. Butterson and behind her she had pictures hang up of her kids i think fore of them all girls and whearing pink. When she gave me my schedule her nails were done and had Damion's on it also was pink with white tips. Thank you. I said and turn around to leave. Your welcome dear. Mrs. butterson i walked into the crazy halls of hell.

First calls on my list was art. oh this should be good it is in room 154 on the third floor the teacher is mrs. Floodin. When I walk to the room I still had my back pack at home I would of put it in my locker but here I do not have one yet...!I sat down at a table that no one was sitting at. Then as soon as I could think I got a good set all by myself but I was wrong along came this guy that looked so famlire but I did not know from sat down right next to me and then two more guys came in and sat next to him. Hey vlad. One guy said and slapped the boy hand that look so familiar to me. i geuss his name was vlad??

Hey man how was the party with shilla. "vlad" said . I think his name is vlad but I am not sure..? it was cool we-- hi Steve .some girl cut him off. Hey shilla. The boy who I thinks name is Steve said. Class sit down now we have a new student here with us today her name is Ariyonna MacKinsin please stand up. Mrs. Floodin Siad looking around the room. I stood up and every one look at me and then it started the whispers every one was but "vlad" he was just staring at me, ok you can sit now .mrs floodin said and sat her self down at the desk int he frount of the room.

I sat and then I could not help but to look over and read this paper that vlad and Steve were passing back and forth it said "dam shilla is hot". "No I think that A-"then I could not see what it said vlads hand was covering it. Then he pass it to Steve and Steve look like he was very happy. vlad turn around and then smiled and said how old are you Airyonna? Then I new he was the beautiful boy in my dreams how he said my name with such love in his vosie like he was not human...now my dreams were playing in my head the screams and the pain in the girls eyes. But how could this be if the older girl in my dream was me it could not be that the beautiful boy confruting "me" could be him vlad it just did not add up right.i just met him well not even met him really... well how old are you? Steve said and the vlad look more seriously. i snapped but tto life in the class room and out of my carzy mixed up mind...I am 14. I said in a small voice. How old are you two? I ask hoping that they did not here me but i had to be nice acting like i cared at this moment. I am 14 and vlad here is 15. Steve said and chuckled. Then wrote some thing down on that paper and pass it to vlad who was still looking at me like I was dead or something like he had so much to say but could not say it. Steve pushed vlads arm and vlad looked at the paper. I could not see it but I new that if I did I would not be in it, it was most likely about shilla or that "A" girl that vlad likes some much.? shilla was beautful she had strat bluond hair that hung pased her hips, her eyes were this golden brown with think lashies. she had the perfect shade of lips. she was very skinny and had well big boobs..

Yes I think so...

vlad said to Steve then Steve passed a piece of paper Then vlad passed me the paper that said will you go to the fall ball with me ? Sav. I look down the table and there sat "Sav" he was not ugly but he was so not my type he look like he was dark and he had purple hair not like that was bad but I was just not attacked. i Wrote "sorry I cant dance" . And then I passed it down to him and then I heard laughing. Next minuet I know I have the paper back it said "good then were are perfect together I can not dance either." I was just about to write then vlad turn around to face me.

he said you know if you do not want to go with Sav then just tell him because it would be better for you trust me he is so not the one for you sweet heart any ways you can dance there is no need to said like he new me forever And then he grabbed his stuff and rush out of the door.

Mr. black where do you think your going. Mrs. Floodin said in a stern voice. But he did not answer he was gone..?

when I got to lunch I realized every one had a group and if you did not have one that means you must be very very...Different. I got my lunch and sat down next to this girl she was weird she was wearing a black shirt with a white X on it and it said preps should die she had a jacket that was black and had a band name on it I could not read it . She had pixie cut green hair and had all of these people similar to her around her I guess I sickout. i should get used to this...

when the lunch bell rang I did not see vlad at any wear all lunch. I entered my class after lunch and it was P.E. I hope I get to play something I need to do something I am use to. Ok class we have a new student her name is airyonna. Airyonna please stand up. I stood and every one waved and said hi. hi. I said. Ok now we are gonna play tennis now go team up. I went over to this boy he looked like he liked this game so this will be fun. Hey I am onna. I said to him. I am Eric. Oh do you mind if I am on your team. Sure.. Do you know how I am? Yeah your Eric. yes but do you know my brother? No who is he? he is benny Dennis you know the "crepe" every one think i am just like him just because i am his brother so i really do not have any friend exshipely some one that looks like you. I do not care who your brother is truly and why is there sometihng wrong with the way i look??.no there is nothing your a magga hottie peopel would say but what ever... Ok now lets play some tennis. P.E. teacher said. Ok lets play. We won it was 7 to 10. All the other classes moved fast. I think it was because all I was think about was Vladimir and his ways...? i was also thinking about how eric said i was a magga"HOTTIE"

* * *

i will write more


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home I went state to Julie's house.

my mom did not ask because she was happy me and Julie are friends...,yeah right..! mom said that it was two houses down and I was white. When I got to her house I knock on her door and some lady answers it . Hello what may I do for you? the lady said. I was just wondering if Julie was here? Said with a smile. No "Julie" lives here . The lady said with a grin. Then my face got red hot and I felt like running away . but there is a Julienne . The lady said fixing her shirt. Mis. Scot who is at te door? Julie said. Ma'am it is some one looking for a Julie do you know her ? Let me see . Commanded Julie. So mis. Scot opened the door to let her see me. I said I would come over after school remember. yes this is my friend Ariyonna she is new she dose not know my name I am sorry to trouble you mis. Scot go back to what you were doing. Julie said and grabbed my arm and pulled me up stars.

My name at home is julienne ok not Julie my mom gets mad when people short in my name so dose every body parents are full name is more respectful so we get called it ok. Julie said so fern that I thought she was my dad for a minute. Ok I will call you julienne or what ever ok .? I said hoping I will get time to talk. Ok so you never said that you were gonna come over so what the deal..? can I ask you something . Ok shoot. At school you know vlad is he into girls like me.? You mean Vladimir? I guess. Well he only dated one girl and she died about two days into there said with a sad face on...

Oh why? We do not know for sure all we know is that she stared hang out with Vladimir a lot and then gone her parents said to the school that she was is a car accident in Utah some where but I think there is more to that story.. So why did you want to know do you like him..? no I just sat next to him in art so I wanted to know about him. Ok...?? so I got to go to heather do you want to come she is having a party to night and i think it will be fun anyways vlad will be there. I guess but I will have to tell my mom first. Ok here call her . But I should go home to get dressed for it . No just call her and I will deal with the closes. Ok?

Ring ...ring...ring...hello? Hi mom can I go to a party with julienne . Who ? Julie .oh yes...yes be back before dark...!! well can I spend the night over at her house because i do not know what time we will be back and so yeah. Well you have no closes over there and do you have school?. I can where hers and yeah but i was going to go with her in the moring any ways. Ok I guess call me when you get up in the morning. Ok love you. Love you to hon.

now for your ail-fit....? ok but not to pink. I said hoping she herd me. Yeah yeah I will try how about this. It was a tube top it was neon green and she had a mini skirt that was jean with some saddles that were black. Ok? If you want me to look like a fool. I said with a smile and laughed. you well not look like a fool you will look hot. Julie said walking into her closet. And I am wearing this. It was a pink mini dress that only went to her keens well three or fore inchs above her knees and some tan heels. if you do not like what i picked you can wear what ever you want. ok. i said as i walked over to her closet and pulled out a tank-top that was light blue and cut down really low with the same jean skrit that julie picked befor with some small heels that were black.

hey wear this. julie said giving me some black hoops and a black braslet. ok thank you?? i put them on and i looked in the mirro i looked so werid the last time i wore earrings was in 6th grade for the frist day and i hated it. come here. julie said pointing at a chair that was infrount of her. as soon as i sat down on the chair she stared doing my hair. she just moved it a little then said ok you look good now put this lip gloss on then your good. i put some of it on. it was light pink i tihnk it was the kind she was wearing the smoring.

Julies mom said she will drive us there and we can get a ride by heathers mom can drive us back. When we got there I could hear music from the car down the block. Ok bye mom love you. Julie said and opened the car door to get out .I opened the car door to get out to as soon as we stepped out Julies mom speed off. ok here we are now please do not act like a dork ok. Julie said. Ok I will try not .I said. Good now here we go. Julie said and knock on the door. Come in . Some one at the door said. We went in and there was so many people I did not know.

Then I saw him he was here he was dancing so gracefully with this girl that did not look like she and he was dating but she liked him he looked like he just wanted to have fun. Come sit with me said some girl and pulled me next to her. I love your top. She said . Thank you. I said I am Annie but you can call me ana. Ana said. I am Airyonna you can call me onna. I said with a very odd smile. Ok hey you should dance with me it will be fun come on . Ok?. We got up and started dancing to a song I did not know next to poeple i didi not know but at leaste i was doing soem thing i new how to do it made me feel like i am at home just doing what i would always do.

WOW you can move girl .some girl said. Me? I said pointing to myslef...duh ana cant dance anfd we all know it was true she could not dance it was funny but that was mean i wanted to say but i kept my mouth shut. I am shilla and you. shilla said. I am ariyonna but you can call me onna if you want. Ok sit here with me onna move ana. Now who do you like? Well.., it is ok you can trust me tell me. Ok I like vla-VLADIMIR TOD!!!she yelled. and then every one look at us.

What I thought you liked me I thought we were gonna go to the dance together. sav said sadly and ran into the other room!..sav. I said running after him. Then Vladimir grabbed my arm and said what are you doing with your self you do not like this...this whisperd. I look at him like I he just told me my mom was dead or something stupid and said let go of me. then he let go and walked away. i Rush to sav. Sav are you ok I did not know how to tell you but if you like I will go to the dance with you .I said reaching out to him. No vlad is right I am a monster you do not want me I can see just go he. Sav said.

i do not care what he said I do not even know what he mean by "monster" your not a mon- you do not know me or him. He cut me off. Let me know you. it is not safe just forget we even exchanged names .how can I do that?.I do not know all I know is that you should take orders from the "non monster" you his any ways. sav said dark like there was more to vlad then he was saying. i am not his i do not get what is going on... tell me what is going on sav I want to know? no you don't... you- he said then stopped and walked away. Ok bye.i said full of anger how can he say i am vladmirs i do not even know him!!

As I walk over to the living room I was think why vlad freak out so much... was he crazy?, but every thing he said was true and I never met him I need to talk to him and see what's up because I am so confused and need to know and sav is not gonna tell me so he need to i want to know what this shit about that i am his...

I entered the living room and then vlad pulled my back into the dinning room . Onna I am sorry it is just I am not sure how to say it but you are important to me well will be. What are you talking about I have not even known you for 24 hours yet how can I be important to you are crazy. sweet heart I mean airyonna listen to me you are- no you listen to me I do not want to talk to you ever you are to complicated for me and sav is no monster you're the monster for doing this and lyign there is no way were meant for each other i do not even like you!!. i interrupted him and walked a away knowing i lied about it all i do like him alot but how can i when all of this crazy ness going on.

Airyonna im in love with you and you are in love with me. Vladimir said before I reached the door. I turn around Do you know how weird that sounds you are so crazy you know I dreamed of some one like you and a girl having a baby they were in love you can tell it in there eyes but the girl was me and the boy was you but the thing that dose not add up is that there were in love and were having a baby but how the hell could it be me if i hate you!! it is impossible for me to be ever in love with you...your so hrate less!!ok so leave me alone I am NOT in love with you! You well be. Is that a thereat? No it is the truth.!what ever... I said and walked out.

Julie lets go now. I said pulling her arm. then I herd a loud and mad growl coming from the dining room. But we only have been here for maybe a hour .I DO NOT CARE I AM GOING NOW WITH OUT YOU OR NOT! ok ok chill onna here is my phone call your mom. Julie said and haded me the phone.

Ring....ring... hello? Hi mom can you pick me up . Where are you ? What's wrong onna baby.? Nothing I just want to come home. Ok so where are you? I am at 1903 rogue street in the big yellow house. Ok hun hold on I will be there as soon as I can ok. Ok love you. Love too baby. bye mom. Bye . Thank you here is your phone. Ok onna I well see you at school.? Yeah I will be there. I said to Julie and walked out side to wait for my mom.

Onna? I looked but to fined Steve .yes? I said. You should not give Vladimir such a hard time he is different. Oh it was weird when he said it but to send his friend to persuade me he is just pathetic. No he did not send me to talk to you he left 2min ago when you and him were done yelling at each other.! What ever any ways what is this shit about him in love with me and that i am in love with him..? wait he actually said it? Yes why what is wrong with you do you know what he means? Wait you...you could not be but all the others I do not get it. What are you babbling about? And you do not know anything about it? Your weird just like you friends. well there's my mom bye. Wait what dose werewolf's mean to you? What kinda question is that? Just anser it .I do not know that much about them. i lied but i knew that steve did not know what i knew it is just impossible for him to...right? Oh so you-bye..? steve said cutting his self off. yeah ok?? bye i said walking to my moms car.

airyonna I am here. Coming mom. i walk over to the car in kinda faster motion. So how was your night? It was good but odd. Oh how was it odd? Well-never mind long story. ok honey but remember I am here for you , you can tell me any thing. I know mom thank you. it is what I am here for, and zack called and told me to tell you to email him or call him as soon as possible. When I got home I grabbed the phone and went up to my room to call zack .

Ring...ring...ring...hello? Hi is zack there? Yeah hold on onna. ZACK! Thank you lissie. Yeah no problem . Lissie is zack's older sister she always liked me she was nice. Hello? Hey. Hi onna how is the new school any boys hit on you..?! no. zack is one of those boys that hate other boys hitting on "his" girl so I kept him in the dark with some thing that aren't so important. So how is Stacey holding up? Not good she has been skipping school with Jena and her thing. Oh that bad. stacey was my best friend and when i left she did not take it that well...! Yeah so how is your mom and dad.? There good I guess. oh...so do you have any new friends there? Well kinda and friend name Julie Why did you ask...?...because your mom said you were at a party so I just wanted to know who's...!oh well yeah I have to get to bed I can hardly hold my eyes open I will call you in the morning ok. I said trying to not make it obvious that I was lying i just didi not want to get into the whole vlad and sav thing... Wait I have not told you the big news. He said a little too excited. Well tell me...! ok well I could not take that much longer with out seeing you so I am coming down there for two days..! wait when...how...? my mom pad and this next weekend...! oh I so can not wait omg I am so happy...! ok well now that I told you ,you should get some rest. oh yeah right now that i will not be able to sleep thanks alot...sorry but go to sleep sooner you sleep sooner it is the weekend and sooner you can see me...!Ok well I will call you...!ok bye lov-I cut him off of the thing I was afraid for him to say it. bye good night. And I hung up the phone.

I took one big breath and held it ... then let it go. I will not be able to keep him from saying it I just was not shuer if I feel the same way , I know we have been dating for 4 years but I am just a confused teen age girl...I need more time to think thing throw.

Onna hun are you off the phone? My mom said opening the door. Yeah here. I said. What is wrong did he try to say it again..? my mom knows every think there has never been a secerit between us well beside one but i can tell any one that zack is a _vampire_. Yes and I was so mean I cut him off and the hung up the phone on him again. Well I remember the first time your father Said I love you to me we where on are 3 year anniversary in the park on the bench and then 4 years later we got married. Oh well mom did you say it back? No I blushed then said your funny tom and he Said I am not funny... it is funny you have no idea how much I am in love with you Rebecca. And for then on I new I was in love.!

I wish I could even let zack say it, it is just every time I think he is gonna say it I change the subject or act like I am mad at him... and I know if this goes on any longer he is gonna brake up with me or worse confront me about it. That's ok hun now get some sleep and think about it... I love you . Me too mom bye . Good night .my mom said walking out the door.

As soon as she left I got up and got on my computer. I google werewolf i knew something about them but i wanted to know more. A old legged came up and it said all the members in the area and what they do and why they do it... I skimmed it and as soon as I found the last name black I new what was going on was not a joke now there is something way more to it . I was gonna clicked on the name to get more info but then the electric turned off and ever thing went black.

What the hell is going on. I walk out of my room and all the light were on in my house but my room. That weird. I walk down to my living room and every thing was still good so I walk up to my room and went to my lamp. And turn it on. Now there light. What ever. I walk over and open my window. Maybe I could just go out side and walk around I thought then I jump out of my window and fell on the grass it hurt bad but I got up and walk away like nothing happen. I walk over to a park and sat on the bench and as saw this couple holding hand and kissing I thought of zack and me if we would stay together if I can say the wrod s that hunt me mind _I love you_.

I walk over to the play area and sat on the swing I could not help to think of why the last name of Vladimir was on there and why he said he loved me and I love him or I will and why Steve ask me if I liked werewolf.? I hope this all goes away when zack comes over i just want my old life back!!!!!. I have to love him I do I just do not no why I do not feel it I know I have to love zack. Maybe Vladimir right maybe I will or I do like him or love even just all this sweet heart stuff is weird but maybe thats why i do not love zack because i am in love with vlad or even sav.. But how I cant even picture a day with me and him together by choice and not fighting because he said something stupid well at lease on my end. who is sav the monster he is nice unlike vlad and I want to know sav but he will not let me he just keeps pushing me away from him...I will try as hard as I can to get to know sav and the monetarist things...about him that i do not see now! I just cant see the monster in him I think vlad is the monster in this. I just think Vladimir is jealous because sav was gonna go to the fall ball with me...well i need to tell him that i want to ?it is so notice able that he likes me.... poor zack if he comes over and says I love you to me and I do not say it back I will not know what to do or what to say..? what will zack say to them when they talk to me the way they do? I hope that zack dose not loose it and hurt one of them...! I hope zack dose not need drink that often now that he can tame it alittle now. And I hope he dose not want to kill any one for what there saying to me ...! maybe he can like no talk to any one and no one will talk to him then he cant get mad so he will not hurt any one...?

I stared to wonder what time it was but I forget my witched at home. so i looked around and saw this man with a awful large dog. Excuse me do you know what time it is? i said to him hopeing he knew...It is 8:18 mrs...mrs? Oh mrs airyonna just airyonna. oh airyonna have a nice night. Hey what breed of dog is that I might want on you know as a guard dog. i asked...??Oh well it is a.... ummm I do not know sorry. He said with a chuckle. Oh..well when did you get it? I got him a year ago he is still a"puppy"the man laughed hard..! then the puppy barked and stared waking away the dog was pulling the poor man...! ok well bye now. I yelled as they were almost out of the park.

I sat down on a tree root and looked up at the stars. I love looking at them it makes me feel like I am saved and there is no weird things going on well I better get home I do not want no one to worries about me...as I walk I thought when will I tell zack I love him...?

Then I saw this couple yelling at each other. it was like they wanted to kill each other for some reason. _Slap_! The man slapped the lady and she hit the ground it was like I was a witness to a brittle joke on some one but there was no funniness in this. I ran to the nearest bulling for I could hide from the man because I was not suer he was save if he saw me or what he would do. I poked my head out of the corner to see what was going on. I could not bileve it The lady was paljzing to him she said "sorry I will never say that again I will tell no one I swear."she said as she cried. The man grabbed her by the hair and told her to get in the house or he was going kill her right her infrount of her son. i didi not see any one eles but them. The girl was only maybe 17 or 20 and the man look like he was 25 or older. She said that she dose not want to go back in there and to let her go home and to let her son come back to his life...all you have done is teach him what i have been keeping him from his whole life.

Well then I was happy to see you...but like this now your gonna go...NO please stop...! the lady scrammed as the man grabbed her and bit her neck and then I saw the blood. The blood was hot red it ran down her shoulder and on to the street like a driping fosit. Then the man looked over to me and smiled. his mouth was covered in blood he was a _vampire_...The mad said something but did not hear it. Then a man no a boy came out and looked at me then the man the man nodded...the boy look at the lady then the man and the boy stared to walk over to me.

I try to see who it was but it was to dark. I back up in to this Allie and tripped over a garbage can i think. I fell on my butt and the boy was close to me... I covered my face I was so scared i knew that i was going to die zack told me once a vampire had his meal he would kill it as soon as he could. The boy grabbed my arm and picked me up i kept my head covered i did not want to see him i was to scared. Can I see your face I like to see who I am gonna kill. The boy said moving my hair in front of my face. I opened my eyes to see who it was and the boy dropped me and said what is your name because I mussed be mistaken with your face. I did not speak I just looked up. Well tell me! He yelled with so much anger in his voice. I looked up and I saw...sav...SAV! I yelled and he looked like he was gonna puke...he looked back at the man...the man pointed at me and said finsh her!

SMACK...everything went black and i fell to the ground...


	3. Chapter 3

as you know from the chapter before airyonna is knocked out...

* * *

CHAPTER 3 "I THINK"

airyonna baby it is time for school. mom said as she came into the room. hey airy hon wake mom proceeded to try to wake me. i opened my eyes and saw my mom...ow. i said holding my head wear the pain was. what happened to your fore head Honey.?? she asked so concerned. i do not know i must of hit it sometime last night. OK...well you have to go to school in a hour so you better hurry Julie said she will be here in 20 min. ok by mom. said as she walked out of my room.

as i stood trying to remember what happened last night but all ii remembered was sneaking out and talking to that man with the weirdly big dog then seeing that couple arguing....then that girl....die! none of it involved me so how did i get hurt?? what ever...? i walked over to my closet think of what to wear but i did not think of anything that would make me look like girl so i just will put on a pair of blue jeans and a light purple shirt and a black belted and my shoes some converse. i put my hair up in a pony tail with some of my bangs out of the side of my face.

hey onna. julie said as she came in my room and sat on my bed. hey.i said looking at her then grabbing my brush to redo my hair. so what was the whole i want to leave thing last night. Julie asked. well i just did not want to be there any more...i do not know if i wanted everyone at school to know about the whole Vlad and sav thing and i did not think they wanted everyone to know ether...my tummy stared to hrut so i just wanted to go home sorry i would have stayed.

it is ok i was going to leave after 10 anyways so you did not miss that much. julie said with a Si.

girls it is time to go. my mom said from down stares.

ok well we better get going i do not want to be last. julie said and stood up. yeah ok. i said putting the brush down and took one last look at my hair as i left out of my room.

when we got to the shcool no one looked at me funny or said anything to any one it was like i was a normal person going to school with my friends...but i do not have any friends.

hey onna. shilla said pulling my arm over to her posse of friends leaving julie out this time and not me. hi, i said nervously. i have this for you to wear instead for that. she said pointing to my close that i have on. ok so you want my to wear what you brought for me. i said . yeah. she said pushing the close in my chested. but...um wear. come here she said as she pulled my in to the school and in to the girls bathroom. well get dressed she said .

she had me put on a white tub top with a light pink mini skirt and white mini heels with some sliver hoops. i walked out of the stall and saw my self in the mirror. wow you look better than i thought. she said taking my hair out of the pony tail that took me forever to do. here do it like this...she took my hair and Shook it a little then padded and parted. as i stood from sitting on my knees i said thank you and started to walk out.

so i do not know why you wear such ugly close your so said as she was catching up to me down the hall.

Shilla POV

i wish i looked like her with her long thick curly brownish reds hair that goes all the way to her middle of her back...and beautiful green eyes with perfect body and beautiful skin. i do not know why she likes Vlad for he is just so ugh...i bet she lied and she likes steve every one at her walk she is just so full of her self knowing that she is hot and all. god i wish i was her i hate me i just have strait blond hair way too long...and my eyes everyone has them...my body is so fat i just want nice skin too she has no zits or red spot like me. well maybe if i am nice and fun she and i could be friends then when she is popular i will be too. well more popular then now.

Ariyonna POV

well i guess now she want to help me to fit in?? hey um...shilla are we friends now. i said in a scared voice. if you want to be, hey you should sit with me and my friends at lunch to day. shilla said opening the door for me and her as we walked back out side. ok that sounds great and i would love to be your friend. i said with a smile of delight on my face.

when class stared i did not see sav or Vladimir...but steve was here and he was-hey onna. steve said as he sat by me in vladmirs sit. umm,hi do you know why sav or vladmir is not here? i asked. i think Vladamir is at his aunts and me and sav are not really that much of friends. why not? i asked scooting in. well sav is different and me and Vladimir have a Issi with him. oh ok? i knew there was more to what he meant but i was not Sher if i really wanted to know...

the next few hours were werid i could not stop think that it was my fualt that sav was not here but why would he not be here it is not like i did anything or that he did anything..._i think?_

_i" cant, she'll know what if ---if she told some one i do not think i could handle it...the fact that i love her but we can never be" _

i try to do my math but i could hear voices in my head but...no one else could hear them like some one was talking to me but not saying anything...i voice i heard i did not know it had so much hate and regret in it i could not handle listening but it just came back all math and wrting. think god lunch came.

HEY!!. shilla said grabbing on to my arm and making me sit where her friends were. hiya. i said and took a bit of apple. what are you doing ??. eating why what is wrong with that.? nothing i just would of thought that your skinny that you do not eat...! what no i love to eat gosh what did you think i was...?? i asked and took a bit of my apple . i do not know i just thought...

the rest of lunch was boring and very tired-some the day flue by.

when i got home all i wanted to do was sleep maybe because of the boring day. i cant help but ot think of why both vlad and sav is gone today from school i just wanted ot talk to sav about the dance and maybe yell at vlad some more but that's all i really was not going to do anything.

onna honey. my mom said as she walked in to my room. yeah momma. i said as i stood up. there is some one at the door for you. ok. i said speeding pass her and going to the door. hello? i said opening the door. um, hi? sav said with a not so good look on his face. hey sav you want ot come in? i said opening the door more for in to seem more in warm. shore. sav said as he steeped in to my house. come one we can go up into my room instead of staying down here . i said walking up the stairs to my room as sav trialled behind .

we went into my room and sat not he bed but sav look really real stif like he was waiting for me to say something or do something. i like your room it is very...umm- plan i know i have not been able to make it my room you know what i mean . i said as i cut him off. haha. he laughed. so why did you come over? well i just wanted to hang out with you is that such a crime? no, so why were you not at school today.? i had a doctor's appointment and i just did not feel like going. sav said with a strait face on. oh, lucky i had to sit throw all day of boredom and you got to sit back and sleep . haha, yeah...! sav you know when you asked me to the dance- no it is ok you do not have to go with me if you do not want to . no i do but i just wanted to make shore that you still wanted to go with me? of _course_ why would i not ? i do not know i just had a feeling. aid and then put his hand on mine.

then it came back to me last night all came back i could see it like movie in sav's eyes the horror and the man then sav hit me! he was a _VAMPIRE! how could i be so blind of course he was no wounder why the i love you stuff was going around then vlad must be a werewolf and then now i am stuck between there love for me and that's why they do not like each other...STEVE too he is a werewolf too...oh god oh god zack...he cant come over here he'll kill them he'll do it i can see it now oh...god!_

onna are you ok you look mad or said putting his hand on my shoulder. how could you hit me!i try to not say anything but how could he??!! i can explain? sav said getting on his knees and begging. please just listen i had to if i did not i would of had to kill you so i did the best i could!! sav said with a tear in his eye staring at me with his big beautiful sliver eyes. i could not help that i was not mad at him any more i just was so lost in his eyes that i could just say "it is ok" and that it. so it is ok now your not mad at me or going to tell any one.? nope nothing. it was like his eyes were a door to this boy who was lost and sad or was mad at something or someone.

(kiss) sav kissed me i was going to stop him i tyred i really did but i did not want to i just kissed him back like i was meant to fall right in to his arms and love him like were meant to be all this time...! then it all stop he pulled away i felt the clod on my lips and i opened my eyes but not as soon as i should of he was gone i guess the trains he left me in was too much for me to recover as soon as i wanted to for i could get one more last gleams of his love that i now felt!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 " i knew that"

the next day i was still daze by the fact that he kissed me and i did not want to stop it or the fact that was him. i could not help but to think about the warmth of his lips on mine. i wanted to look good so i woke up really Early to do my hair and get dress . i was going to straiten it and put a head band on that was light yellow . with this light yellow skirt i got two years ago and a withe lace shirt and some withe sandals.

when i was all dress and my hair was done my mom came in to wake me up like always but i was alright awake. onna wake up. mom my said when she opened the door but i was alright awake. when did you get up, you look grate Hun. she said. well i just felt like i wanted to wake up and get ready so i did. i said looking at the clock. ok? my mom said sa she walked out of the room.

when i got to school with julie i felt very live and like nothing can go wrong.

ok i do not think we can hang out anymore because your just too yeah for me so bye. julie said as she walked over to her other friends. ok? i said very hurt but i understood that she was mad at me for looking so great. i think? but whatever._ she knows...she know i can tell she just looks to happy like he did something to her...wait what happened when he went to her house what if there now...dating!_

i hared the voice again like some one was not trying to let me hear but i did and now i want to know more. HEY onna. shilla said as she walk over to me and handed me something. hey, i love your nails. i said looking at her hand. thanks i love well your whole AL-fit. oh you thank you?! i said looking around for sav. who are you looking for? no one i just cant wait Intel school... i lied but i wanted to see sav.

when i got in to class i sat where i always do but for some reason sav was sitting across the room. so i was setting next to steve and still no vladmir. i was getting weird out about the fact that it could still be my fault that vlad was not here. Steve...um why is vladmir not here again? i said in a shake voice. what do you mean he is just absent like _always! Steve said with a look in his eyes._

i did not bother to answer Steve because why would he lie to me about something so childish like vladmir not being here...unless it is bigger than that. but if it is than what is the whole thing about...could he be in danger... or worst DEAD. i could not bear the fact that this was my fault what if it was? what if the i love you stuff was i the truth...but how i do not feel it, i think i am in love with sav...but it was just a kiss and now i am lost in _his world. _

the next class i was not think about sav or Vladimir that much it was math so i was happy. 1(5^2)...57 problems later the bell rang. i was releved because my head was starting to hurt of all of the exponential growing...! when i turned out of the class room i ran strait into Steve... but he slipped me a note and kept on walking. the note said: _meet me last class in the garden! _i cant believe he wants me to Skip class!

lunch was a blur i could no think right all i did was sit there and kinda listen to all the girl gos-up but most of it was about julie and _losers_ i did not think any of them were losers but now i was kinda popular i need to so ever few comments i agreed just to make it seem i was there and listening. but truly i was not there i was thinking to hard to give a damn.

i was lost all the rest of the day just thinking of what steve would want ot tell me maybe it is the Truth about vladmir and is absents at school or maybe it could have something to do with sav and why there not friends. i do not care but what ever it is it will help all of the confusion to go away in this little brain of mine.!

by the time p.e came i was not shur of how i could cut class i do not thing i ever cut before but i have to i need to know what steve knows for now on he has to tell me EVERYTHING!

hey eric. i said waving as i walked into pe. oh hi onna. eric said as we sat on the bleachers. ok i have to ask you for help. ok what? i need to know how to cut this class today...so can you help me? onna chill this class is so easy to cut just when the bell rings walk out of the doors and the she will never notice that your gone. that sounds so easy. yippees but your time is like right now. RING!! by i said as i walked out of the doors like no one cared.

ok so i need to go to the garden. wear is the garden. it's this said as he pulled me into a hallway and out of the door in to the garden.

hey what is he doing he doing here i said you not that DOG! steve said with a attitude

hey ok be nice...first i did not know wear i was going and i did not know that he was coming so just shut up!!! now sav i think you should go. i said all in one breath i did want sav to go but i knew if he was here i would not find out nothing about what is going on! OK I WILL LEAVE BUT JUST REMEMBER IF YOU HURT HER YOUR DEAD! sav said as he walk but in side.

OK. so now why did you want me to come here. i asked. so you asked me why vladmir was not here well...your going ot laugh and think i full of it but his a werewolf and so am i! oh i know this alright i cant tell in your eyes and sav is a vampire... and my bf is a werewolf yeah i kno wall about this stuff.! wait sav told you? no my bf is a vampire see i grew up around them ok so i know what to look for...! how long have you known? two days now. wow then you need to that the vampires and werewolf are in war and vladmir is in war right now. what why are you not out there too...wait that means...do you know a vampire name zack? wait i think i was assigned to kill him? steve said as he pulled out this papper that said zack on it with a description on it of him.

you cant kill him his my boyfriend...!! i yelled. wait do not get your panies in a brunch just yet. i have to go but you have to stay there's more for you do know but i do not have the time i need so just stay away from sav...! no i am going with you i need ot know more about this...! it is too dangours for you. or not a vamp or Wolf so you'll die in the first two minuets. i do not care i need to see what is going on!! so i am going with you. i said almost yelling. you cant Vladimir will kill me if i get you mixed up in this...i just cant.! i am going and that the final word in this...! i said with a mad look on my face.

what ever but if you die it is not my problem ok you did it your slef ok? duh. i said under my breath! and walked out of the graden...pick me up at my House...or i will tell every one everything about you and sav and vladmir being what your guys are!!! ok? he said with a werid look on his face....?

later that night i heard a knock and my door and darted down the starts to see if it was Steve. but it was sav. hello i said. hey can i come in? yea of course. i said walking up my stairs with the door open. sav shut it and came in right after me. so what do you need? i ask nicely. i just want to know if were dating? sav asked me with big beautiful eyes. well...um i have a boyfriend! i said ashamedly....wishing at this moment i did not .! oooh...ok i see. sav said really sad. wait we could be friend with benefits? i said not knowing what i was getting myself into? wait so you still want to kiss me and hug me but not clam said. well if you put it like that then it sounds bad if you put it like this then i kissed him (kiss) then it sounds so much better that way...! i said pulling aways from the kiss then kissing him again.

next thining i know he is on top of me and were really really into this...(lost in the taste of his lips)

20 or 30 min later...still making out...! i should of stopped but i was lost in the way his tongue was srwling around in my mouth it was like heaven but better! i wounder what he is thinking???

SPOV

i cant believe she is kissing me even thought i am a vampire...could she really love me? i know i do love her...she is my first kiss and everything i am glad it was her and not some stupid vampire slut that my dad wants me to date....so maybe she'll brake up with zack and date me instead....but that is way too much to ask for...! i never want to stop kissing her she is the best thing that ever happened to me EVER!!!

hey onna...! some one said opening the door!

i looked up and what i saw i did not like at this moment.

ZACK! what are you doing here. onna ask super shocked.

NO I THINK THE QUSTGEN IS WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING HIM? zack asked ferouis

i cant explan... onna mummbled as she sat up from the laying on me.


	5. Chapter 5

whispers chapter 5

"i dont know"

STILL SAVS POINT OF VIEW

uh...maybe i should go i will...see you later onna. i said as i walked out of the room and passed by zack slickly.

when i went down stairs i begain to hear onna and zack talking and getting louder and louder as more word were being said i felt bad because if i would have just stoped when i got that sents of him coming but i was stupid and now she dose not want to talk to me ever i mean why would she i am just a lost vampire boy that dose not want to grow up and live the life he has but instead of being a man about things he gets mixed up with a human girls heart! i thought as i walked out of the house and in to the shadows...

AIRYONNAS POINT OF VIEW

ok i know i messed up and i...i ju-st do not know what to do know ok. i said trying to not be mean about me being very confused about everything includeing if i love him.

ok but who is he and why were you wait i do not even want to know...just i want to tell you something and i do not want you to forget it!ok !zack said comming closer and sitting next to me.

um...wait-

no i need to tell you...i lov-e you! zack said slowly for it to make the moment he wanted.

...it was silent...

onna i need to know do you...love me? zack said with big eyes full of cirousty.

i...i do-n't um...kno-w...

"long puase"

HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW IF YOU LOVE ME! zack said alittle too loud.

i just well i am only a teenager i am lost in what i know...! i said like i was confusing to a murder.

well what am i!

well really your a vampire.

you know what i mean...i am a teen to and i am in love...with YOU...dose that mean anything to you? zack said about to cry.

I said i do not know ok...! i yelled as i got up and walked over to my computer and started to passe.

well tell me when you do know and in the mean time i am sleeping in the babys room. zack said walking out of the room.

as soon as the door was close the tears started to fall... was this the end of my and zack my only boyfriend. how could i be so dumb i thought i might have loved sav and i have olny known him for a week or so. i am such a reck. i thought as i slowly drived off to bed.

* * *

sorry i cant go on i got stuck.

but i will try a few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

onna babe it's beakfast time. mom yelled from the kitchen.

i did not want to wake up my dream was so peaceful and lovly that i just rolled over and feel back to sleep.

"knock""knock"

onna it is time to wake up. my mom said as she tryed to wake me.

i do not want to wake up. i mumbled as i rubed my eyes.

well, zacks down stares babe and he is kinda sad. mom said as she rubbed my cheek explaining why i should get up.

fine. i huph as i roll off my bed on to my feet.

thats a girl. mom said walking out of my room for i can get dressed.

ugh...this will be the most oddist morning ever. i thought as i put on a black tanktop and a gray mini skrit that ana gave me. i put my hair up in a perpy pont and brushed my teeth.

we i was headed down stares and i could hear zack and my dad talking about baseball.

here onna. mom said giving me a plate of pancakes.

thank you mom. i said as i sat across zack and put surup on my food.

i did not talk all the morning, when i was done eating i said thank you to my mom and then went to my room.


End file.
